


Can you be my angel? (Reader x Baptiste)

by Auro_Zorro



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Omnic, Reader has a cute omnic and that's all that matters really, Reader is trying, Reader-Insert, Trauma, bad at tagging lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auro_Zorro/pseuds/Auro_Zorro
Summary: Living a simple life seems easy enough until the unexpected decides to happen.After returning from a boring day at your job, you decide to take one of your usual trips to the Ilios ruins to explore the unexplored only to have a violent run-in with a few members of Talon. After escaping, you realize life will never be the same as Talon refugee Jean-Baptiste Augustin informs you that you are like him now and must escape the country to flee from the terrorist organization.AKA the reader is thrown into a huge mess she has nothing to do with only to become the center of it alongside a charismatic, attractive stranger





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THERE'S LIKE NO READER X BAPTISTE FICS SO I'M HERE TO PROVIDE BECAUSE HE'S HONESTLY SUCH A PERFECT CHARACTER, I LOVE HIM AND HE NEEDS WAY MORE ATTENTION ;0;

You consider yourself a relatively mundane person, just a girl raised on kind morales and a live-life attitude. Growing up in the hearty town of Ilios in Greece threw you many opportunities for exploration. So much so that it ended up being the exact passion you decided to follow. During the week’s mornings, you’d gain an average income as a barista at Kofi Aroma near the town’s famous lighthouse, but in the afternoon’s you were out scavenging the ruins looking for anything that was at least slightly of interest.

It being a Thursday afternoon just meant you had only an hour of planning for your next excursion once you reached home. It was beyond easy to think of a plan during work, customers would occasionally pop in and be out before you had the opportunity to strike a conversation. Maybe it would bother you that no one was interested in even asking how you were doing, but after months on the job, you learned to just deal with the fact. After all - you had your home with no other human contact to return to every evening.

Okay so maybe that bothered you a little bit, but you had to take it like a big girl and get on with your life. 

Absentmindedly you would hand over customers' orders, occasionally you received a thank you or a ‘you too’ response, after you sent them off with a generic ‘, have a great day’. After all, giving out the smallest amount of effort was enough for you to make it through the day and clock out. Saying your goodbyes to your coworkers, they didn’t seem to acknowledge your existence; which at this point wasn’t really out of the ordinary.

With your side bag in hand, and a possibly stolen from the cabinet dessert bougatsa, you were off on your annoying trek back to your home up in the mountains. It was an awfully crowded trip upwards in a cramped rail cart, made especially painful with your untuned legs. The metal connections attaching your prosthetic lower leg to your knee was crying in desperate need of a good fixing. It was often something you never noticed whilst working, but it was one of many parts of you that needed fixing.

As the kart slogged up the mountainside, you began to plan out your evening further trying to shove in a short break to tune up your prosthetics, you knew you had to haul through supplies to take for your excursion and possibly sustain yourself with the scraps of food you had around. Your mentally created plan emphasized your leg, though you’d like to be able to walk in peace, you needed to get to the ruins before the night to avoid prior experiences.

With a quick thank you and goodbye to the low maintenance ai system controlling the kart you began taking a short trek up further. I didn’t take long to reach a small cottage tucked away comfortably in a crevice, all by its lonesome. The makeshift front lawn was littered with useless findings such as low price geodes and stone tablets, they were virtually useless but you may or may not have a fascination with keeping useless junk. Walking past your useless junk a sudden crash came from inside the thin wooden walls.

And what made that sound was the best example of your junk collecting ways.

You opened the door, preoccupying your face with a disapproving look to see a small omnic drone covered in several coats and loose sheets of paper that were homed once on your workbench. Now it was carelessly thrown across the floor. The little guy was one of your first discoveries in the ruins, a broken surveyor that you took home and fixed to the best of your abilities, which admiteably wasn’t the finest. Though even if your skills were poor, the robot did work smoothly… Most of the time.

Digging the now busted klutz out of the pile, that of which you knew you weren’t going to clean for weeks, you noticed several missing screws alongside new dents on top of the older ones. Its bright blue surveyor light faded in and out signifying to you it screwed itself. With a less than content sigh, you took a sudden seat to the creaky floor sifting through the piled mess to pull out a few tools miscellaneous making immediate process on fixing the poor bastard.

This already being the first setback of the evening shoved the idea of fixing your leg out of the window if you wanted to be able to stick to the plan of arriving at the ruins before sunfall. But the top priority on your moral list was to put others well being before your own in nonlife or death situations. The robot knows no better and can’t tend to its own injuries, the leg could easily wait, but the satisfaction of getting it’s functionality back on track couldn’t.

“System rebooted, functionality at 60 percent,” the omnic beeped, it’s digital blue eyes flickering to flash an enjoyed looking emoticon “may I be of service?”

You gave it a smirk. With a quick roll of your tongue you rushed past it to pick up a rather bulky backpack containing rather unnecessary items off of your empty food bench - “We’re heading out, buddy,” you said flinging the bag recklessly over your already sunken shoulders

A beep emitted from the bot accepting your direction as it rushed out like an excited puppy who heard their owner telling it they were going out for a walk. You giggled at its excitement heading out to follow it’s pathway using its navigation software to direct you the most accessible route. Taking in the beautiful view of the amber skies brushed with navy blue upon the horizon could make anyone happy in an instant, the town had the beautiful effect of casting the sky in such a spectacular way giving the feeling of living in a painting at all times. Or at least that’s how you liked to see it.

Everything deserved to be seen in the best light, that is why you had to see the world for what it is before it gets lost eternally because of ignorance. That was exactly why you loved to investigate the ruins and to find finding objects once forgotten, admiring the beauty of rediscovery of something that hadn’t of been cared for in decades.

The general routine of your expeditions started with a basic checkup of the perimeter, making sure no one else was around in fear of interrupting someone else’s business; though that was indeed rare, especially during the weekdays. Once checked that no one was about, your surveyor would scan the area for potential scavenging areas to which then you would spend hours on unearthing your little forgotten treasures.

“Buddy, can you find a dig site with some natural light?” You asked the surveyor who took action immediately. As you were in wait for the robot to return, it was now the perfect opportunity to take in the sights even more. In particular, you chose to sit down at your favourite spot on a broken base of a statue. It had once hosted the Goddess Aphrodite before being stolen a few months prior. It was the point that you were given the best access to the vast view of the sky as well as the towering statue of the ancient Ilios hero Colossus out on the coast.

Propping your right foot over your left knee, you began making small tweaks to the joints, mostly tightening and shifting loose - near faulty wires. You wanted to be absent-minded at the seagulls that flew overhead or the boats sailing gently across the ever-expanding ocean blue. It never ceased to bring a smile to your face as a sense of serenity always washed through your mind. This was the life you wanted to live, sitting comfortably with your income as a barista in the day and indulging in peaceful nights at the ruins. It was simple, but you could appreciate simple.

Something that definitely was not simple was your surveyor taking so long to deliver you a location. Letting a sigh slip you weighed on the option that it probably crashed itself into a wall or was taking an oddly long time to find a decent spot, the former being more likely. Lurking off your makeshift seat, your prosthetic creaked and you opted to limp around as the muscles in your thighs stretched rather painfully to get used to your recent adjustments. Exhaling bated breath through puffed cheeks always calmed you down quickly as the pain had to be toughed out per the usual.

Then you caught sight of your companion heading towards you concerningly faster than usual

“Emergency situation,” it beeped, its commonly blue screen flashing red continuously making your heart begin to race suddenly, out of all the commands programmed into it, you’ve never heard it say that one before “immediate action required”

It began floating off after informing you of the strikingly anxiety-inducing news, all you could do was follow in panic. Emergency situation? What did that even entail? Especially when it was apparently bad enough to have immediate action required? You couldn’t even begin to imagine what messed up situation could have happened in the frequently abandoned ruins.

“Buddy, tell me what happened,” it was barely even a question, more of a command for it to tell you “what could possibly have happened?” You added, voice void of any hope, mostly just fear and apprehension

“Organic life was found, the body still intact but there was no pulse”

Your heartfelt like it was suddenly shocked as its beat was heaving against your chest. You came here to discover artifacts and jewels not recently deceased bodies. It was like a situational nightmare that couldn’t possibly happen, but lo and behold you were rushing to the scene of a possibly recent death. Running through the ruins made you want to go back to your happy place, just living a normal life that didn’t involve one of the most shocking situations someone could be in - which was made even worse by your prosthetic limb.

The omnic took a sharp left which you took brushing your hands against the slightly crumbled stone walls to try and keep up with its direction. Whilst running you ran your hand up your hair flicking backward loose strands only to realize what your hand had also brushed against.

Blood, there was blood over the wall.

You stopped in your tracks, looking between your lightly bloodied hands and the wall. It was unspeakable, you had nothing to say, you had nothing to scream or shout or cry, just a plain look of shock and horror as your breathing was getting unbelievably infrequent. Hearing the low hum of the surveyor floating in place you slowly took a few more steps towards its position. And then there it was.

Beaten and bloody, and most definitely dead, the body of a man in pure dark grey armour rested against the wall, their helmet still intact but their neck was twisted beyond human possibility limply resting on stone slabs behind it. His hands tightly grasped on a sleekly designed assault rifle made of extremely precious materials, the way the body was still grasping to it meant whoever killed them it wasn’t an easy or rational fight. 

Thoughtlessly, you knelt beside the body and traced your hand up their body absolutely speechless at the sight. Whoever did this was relentless and brutal in the murder, no mercy or thought was calculated in it, pure malice and spite were carried out in the brutality. Buddy began beeping relentlessly as you kept your hand on the body, yourself being almost paralyzed. The sound signified danger but your mind canceled it all out.

Your eyes were busy being traced to a side bag on the body which you instinctively opened and removed the contents of it. Most of it was trash and bullets but then there was a neatly presented and sealed letter. It had no signs of being something anyone would find on a looted corpse, a neatly pressed red stamp with a screeching bird patterned the wax seal and the initials J-B.A. beautifully scripted on the envelope in black calligraphy ink.

Hundreds of questions raced in your mind in this very instant. You were just a friendless, humble, cafe server with a fascination for the unexplored and forgotten, and now you were the first innocent witness to a brutal murder tucked away in the quiet ruins of Ilios.

“(Y/N),” Buddy beeped quietly yet sharply enough for you to snap your attention away from the body for the first time in what seemed like an eternity “Detection of body heat from organic life forms heading in our general direction,” it informed you clearly keeping it’s volume down 

It was then the sounds of footsteps became apparent to you, your mind was slowly coming back into reality, there really was someone out there - and they were getting closer.

You rapidly clicked your fingers, Buddy responding immediately to your position to which you rested it under your arm protecting and shielding it by instinct. Hastily, you took the gun from the body’s hands feeling the strongest clash of regret and fear as you shakily held it in your own hands quickly trying to figure out how to use it. You had never held a gun like this before, the furthest extent you had with combat was for paintball and tin can shooting when you were younger. 

No breaths were taken as someone stepped foot into the room. And by the gods, you were glad you had chosen to take some sort of protection because the man who walked in was huge. The atmosphere around you became twice as threatening within the second as you grasped deadly tight onto the gun. 

The dawn of realization crashed onto you, was this exact same thing the body beside you saw before death? An imposing broadly muscular man wearing the most stereotypical of Greek tourist clothing? Honestly, the only look you could show was fear despite it being the emotions killer’s liked to see the most. His intimidating gaze cast down upon you, your eyes locking on to his for seconds that felt like hours, the last moments of your life flashing before you.

“Aye, when’d you arrive here?” He asked, his voice low with an unmissable Samoan accent, though his voice didn’t sound like he was trying to intimidate, instead it was laced with confusion. Taking a step forward, his eyes instantly connected with the letter now lying on the floor “Where’d you find that?”

It shocked you inwardly on how calm someone could be walking into a room with a dead body and a cowering woman clutching tightly onto a gun. Should you be intimidated by the fact he was clearly immune to the situation or that he was intentionally throwing you off with the whole clueless act?

Another figure joined the room, it was almost comical how different he was in comparison to the other, small frame, thin as a twig and wearing glasses to give the appearance of a cunning intellect. This one, however, looked far more shocked at the room he had walked into, giving the other man a quick look. The way the larger man rolled his eyes and flicked his head back a tad gave you the impression they must be close as they understood each other's body language with such casualty. 

“That letter, can you hand it over?” The smaller one asked in a quiet voice, his accent took a second to process but you believed it to be Taiwanese from previous encounters with such tourists. “We have been searching for it, we would like to have it, please,” he continued folding his arms whilst looking down at you a little less than friendly. It’d almost be comical to you if you weren’t the one in the current life-or-death situation.

In a bark of spite filled laughter at you for being paralyzed in fear - as if you could do something to prevent that - the bulk stepped forward shaking his head “Come on Nguyen, the girl’s terrified.” His friend, Nguyen quietly scoffed at that. 

Well you mean, he wasn’t wrong, and something told you he said that just to point out the obvious. You were starting to lean into the second option from earlier, he was doing an act on his personality. To be insulted that he thought you couldn’t come to that conclusion as he continued it on would be just about the stupidest decision of your life.

“You see that letter was meant for an ol’ buddy of mine,” he continued smoothing his hair down with one hand while the other made circular motions as he spoke. He had knelt near you way too close for comfort as his black hair fell downwards with wisps of white strands falling over his eyes “it would be fantastic if I could deliver it to him myself”

“Mauga,” Nguyen said cold and sharply, it was a scolding tone a parent would give to a child who was on the verge of doing something wrong. If they knew this specific letter was that important without looking; at if they knew it was for their ‘buddy’, why was it next to a corpse so recently deceased.

“How do you know this letter is for them?” You blurted out the question rather calmly refusing to lose eye contact with the brute whose expression changed ever so slightly yet even more bone-chilling. His hand jerked quickly to the ground below making you flinch by steadying the gun and grasping it so tight your knuckles were turning concerningly white, wrists shaking at how much force you had to put into keeping yourself from breaking down. 

The way you winced brought a disturbing smile on Mauga’s face. The fox had quickly cornered its prey and begun toying with it to drag out the kill until it got boring. You were the prey to the most terrifying sort of predator. It was in one swift motion where your back met the stone wall behind you, debris fell to the ground as you suddenly struggled to keep your feet on the ground. Mauga’s hand tightly coiled around your neck choking you in an instant. Buddy fell to the ground with a loud thud certainly breaking something within its core.

“Mauga,” Nguyen snapped again “You’re behaving recklessly again”

Again? Choking you to death was far less brutal than the mutilated body beneath you. Was this considered reckless? Having the life within you slowly leave your body? Even though your hands slowly raised up to desperately claw at his own, there was barely any strength left in you already. Pain surged throughout your body at such intense levels that you could literally feel yourself dying in these very moments. 

In the corner of your eye, you could see Nguyen step forward and reach down for the letter picking it up with a sigh, these people were the definition of cold and ruthless. You didn’t even know what the hell that letter was, who it was for, what was in it, nothing; they were literally here killing you because you asked a single damn question? Your ears were ringing, your breath was getting sparse and all feeling was being lost, all hope of living was leaving all because you wanted to-

“Quit it, you don’t have to kill her, she has nothing to do with us,” the smaller man finally cut in ending your sporadic train of thought. Mauga turned his head around to give his companion an utterly annoyed expression, the air finally started circulating in your lungs as his grip finally loosened giving you bare moments of relief

“Yeah, well now she knows too much,” he said moving you around like you were literally nothing, and by the sounds of his words, you were going to be disposed of as such. There wasn’t really anything you could do that wouldn't be beneficial, the current scenario was that you were about to die if you didn’t try and resist at least a little bit.

In a bright spark of either ingenuity, dumb luck or a stupid idea, you lurched your good leg down far enough to kick your surveyor drone which allowed it to activate even in its broken state. Its eyes flickered open and begun to make a weird whirring noise which was enough to distract both of them for a few precious seconds

“Retract,” you managed to mumble with what little energy you have left in your chest. Your command mixed with the robot’s voice detection software caused it to shakily lift up and swiftly fly towards you at full force. Mauga did the safe option in letting you go as the force created from its charge has been known to destroy walls, as you would know seeing how your cottage changed forever thanks to the little bastard; who knows what it could to in reaction to hitting flesh and bone. 

Buddy hit your chest with enough impact to make you wheeze but not enough to crush your internal organs luckily enough. Thanks to the omnic you had even the slightest window of opportunity to make a break for it, you made the best possible attempt of running back out of the room, Buddy in one hand, the gun in the other, and your mind in a complete and utter spin. Your mind be damned if this wasn’t the worst-case scenario, your body was crashing against the ancient stone walls, you could feel the attachments of your leg falling apart and your omnic was making such depressive whirring noises; not to mention the two dealy terrifying men you had just encountered.

Lungs pounding, you knew no matter what - you had to get as far away as possible, even though you could hear Mauga’s threatening voice booming from behind you as he shouted meaningless threats, you couldn’t stop running. If you could, tears would be streaming from your face, but there was literally no strength in your body to do anything less. As you got further away and the voices begun drowning out, it was like a switch in your brain screaming to stop.

Stop….Stop running 

Stop thinking, it’s time to rest. You’re almost home it wouldn’t even matter that much.

Stop moving your leg hurts, it’s broken, you’re broken, this world is broken.

Buddy kept whirring in an earnest way of trying to keep you conscious but you couldn’t find the energy. Your body finally opted for the decision to collapse on the ground and switch off entirely. 

___________________

‘This isn’t the place to give up, your pulse still seems steady enough. Hm, you’ll be alright, let’s get you somewhere safe’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any bad use of grammar or sentence structure, I strictly only wrote this chapter between the hours of 10pm and 7am

_‘This isn’t the place to give up, your pulse still seems steady enough. Hm, you’ll be alright, let’s get you somewhere safe’_

\----

Stop walking...Keep breathing...You can’t give up...You’ll be alright...Safety

Safety…

The condition of being protected from danger and harm

Danger…

Those crazy weird guys up in the ruins, they were hurting you. Badly. You think it was bad at least, it was all haze. Recalling everything that happened was difficult like your brain was locking out all clarity in your memories. You just clearly remember being in a great deal of pain and feeling extremely uncomfortable

Uncomfortable.

You were extremely uncomfortable right now. You were in the limbo between consciousness and sleep, where you could feel everything touching you but couldn’t get the feeling in your limbs. Wherever you were, you knew it wasn’t your bed because that had at least some form of comfort, but it felt more like a couch? Did you have a couch? Probably, you never paid attention to your home, all that mattered was your workstation and nothing else.

‘Up you get’ you begrudgingly thought rolling your shoulders to get your body to hurry and play catch up with your brain. As your body raised up your let out a loud yawn and stretched your arms upwards which you immediately regretted lowering them back down. May the gods be damned you were in a lot more pain than you intentionally thought. You groaned loudly with no other compensation to your pain, all you could do was rub your eyes harshly and slowly move into a sitting position.

So much pain. Go away already. 

“It’s good to see that you’re awake and alive,” you heard a smooth voice tell you which was weird because the only voices you’ve ever heard in your place were digitized or your inner thoughts. Though your eyes were blurry beyond proper sight, they tried to adjust to the light and focus on whatever produced that voice.

You couldn’t be bothered to deal with a lot right now, yet again your pain was emphasized. Your brain was muddled and couldn’t even discern where the discomfort was mainly coming for. So, essentially, whatever else life decided to throw your way could only really make everything worse.

And what made it worse? There was a stranger in your house.

A stranger.

Oh by the lords there is a stranger in your home. Your immediate reaction was to gasp in shock and get yourself as far away as possible, which resulted in you knocking your back harshly on the back of the couch tipping it over onto its back due to its awful build. You hit the ground hard from that point, wincing at the pulse running through your body vigorously. Saying ‘ouch’ over and over again really wasn’t the best way to treat yourself, but it really felt hopeless as nothing you could possibly do would heal the pain away.

“Ah- hey now you can’t be making such spontaneous movements like that!” You heard the same voice call out, then it was the sound of footsteps, and then it was the feeling of your heart pounding. You weren’t sure if it was the ache of your being or the threat of having someone invade your personal home space, but knowingly it definitely was both. There was nothing else you could do but lay on the ground, your arms up at your face, and the despair running through every organ possible.

Your entire body went from loose and in pain to tense and in pain, as you felt a hand on your shoulder, they grasped you lightly but you could feel some sense of pressure - you think it was a touch of reassurance? You couldn’t tell you hadn’t actually felt human compassion directed towards you in years probably. Was this stranger really here to be here for you? 

Stranger, right, they were a complete stranger in your home. You cursed your brain to have to keep reminding yourself of such a key detail.

“Please stay still, you’ll kill yourself before anyone else can beat you to it,” you heard them sigh “will you let me fix your wounds? You’ve opened up the gash on you calf; again”

Again….Again? 

“Wait what do you-?!” You sat up urgently at this new revelation, only to be cut off in your rapid reaction as you gave whoever was trying to assist you a smack-on headbutt. You winced immediately and you heard them breathe in sharply practically in unison. Regaining your broken composure, as you rubbed your head at the additional point to add to your list of health problems; you got to have a proper look at the stranger.

It probably was the minor concussion in your head talking, but was it possible to describe a man as beautiful? You must be able to because this man was something else. He was posed in such a way that made your worries disappear in an instant, it was like an angel was right there, sent from the heavens to take care of you. It was like a ping in your mind then, memories from your encounter flooded back within your conscious mind. Specifically you remembered fainting up in the ruins, and if you fell up there; someone had to of taken you back here.

So this random, gorgeous, stranger really had to of helped you from dying.

You could literally have died.

Stuck with that mortifying thought, he opened his eyes, his deep, brown, worried brown eyes. He tilted his head and squinted his eyes at you, a look you knew all too well from your job, you definitely had zoned out and missed a question. 

“So can I help you, or would you prefer that not be treated?” He asked with a sarcastic undertone giving you a knowing look, of course, he would be someone who could read someone’s facial language. Well, not like that was difficult, you were just about the least subtle person you have known all your life. Not wanting to put yourself any more into a fluster, you nodded slightly.

He reached his hands out slightly and beckoned his fingers, that seemed to snap you back into reality as you moved your left leg towards him. Okay maybe you weren’t snapped back, but thrown violently back into a set conscious mind. That was definitely a gash, a badly deep one that you should definitely have felt before you were visually aware.

The first thing that he did to it was clean the wound, it wasn’t even anything major but you already couldn’t deal with the procedure. Blood wasn’t your forte, the sight really pulled you off and that horrendous metallic scent it always made you feel dizzy. You could feel it being cleaned so close to the wound as well, it brought shivers throughout your body sending such cold memories flooding back through your mind.

Back to years ago with your other leg, it was beyond repair, literally no other option but to get a prosthetic replacement. The main memory was when you cried for hours, the feeling of tears rolling down your face mixed with the nauseous feeling and scent of blood loss; it was awful. And you were alone then too, no one to be your moral support, just a sterile doctor’s office and your own thoughts picking away at your mind.

“Can you move around a bit for me?” You really needed to break out of that habit of zoning out from important conversations “Let’s see if I did a decent enough job,” he added sauntering up from the ground.

Struggling to keep your physical and mental posture upright, you used your arms to push yourself off the ground only to experience how unstable you actually were. Both of your legs weren’t there for you, your prosthetic was failing and bent at the signs of pressure whilst you were really feeling that impact of your gash. Both of your knees buckled, they were so weak, you, in general, was completely fatigued.

You sighed softly as you aimed your attention towards your knee, the prosthetic had loose wires, deep dents and overall had lost any sense of appeal it may of had. That sigh then turned louder as you intentionally fell to the ground a dragged it in close for inspection and hope to fix it. The man looked down at you with a puzzled look as your brain went on a tangent and completely forgot that you were asked to do something, a common occurrence really.

“Buddy,” you groaned out dragging out the omnic’s name, the command was followed by a series of light crashed echoing throughout the house which was practically normal. The small drone appeared in the room clutching onto multiple loose items that you determined to be a bunch of useless crap that you left at the ruins in your haste.

“How may I be of assistance?” It beeped dropping everything in its small hands, by the gods was it broken as much as you were right now

“Fix it please,” you huffed falling back, gently hitting your head against the floor below in an overly dramatic way. As the omnic beeped in acknowledgment and headed towards you to, hopefully, fix your leg; the stranger looked down at you in absolute confusion at your unusual sequence of actions.

Tangents, diversions, side-tracking, you name it, you were the expert at it. It was like something in your brain that refused to concentrate on one thing for too long, you target it to your need to stimulate yourself at any time. If you got bored, something had to be done about it despite however it may affect someone else’s view on the situation or yourself. Trying to pinpoint that to an exact time in your life was a mystery, all you knew was that it probably made you seem like a clueless idiot.

You rubbed your eyes once again trying to get your thoughts back in order, there were many important things to focus on right now, what really was most important? Fixing either of legs would take time, fixing Buddy definitely would take a lot of time, not to mention you didn’t know how to deal with your mysterious saviour who seemingly broke into your own home. You remove your hands from your face to catch a glimpse of this guy and what he was doing only to look directly back into his eyes as he looked down at you.

He was still here. For what reason you had no clue, but damn he must be worried about you a lot of he’s giving you that concerned of a look. That specific look where someone pouts their lips subtly, a single cocked eyebrow, eyes at a slight sneer, it was so easy to read but impacted your emotional state so fast.

“I take it you’re still not feeling well,” he said doing that slight head tilt again. You’d be wrong if you said no because you definitely weren’t doing okay, but it’d also be lying if you said yes due to it not being the worst you’ve ever felt. That award definitely goes to yesterday and the whole almost dying from suffocation.

“I’ve been worse,” you decided to answer while sitting up to avoid having to keep eye contact for any longer. Buddy hovered back at that movement making low whirring sounds, you felt bad having to stop it in its work but you’d rather suffer this way than the other.

“You seem incredibly unstable, and I’ve only checked up on your leg,” he sighed, which made you react by slanting your visual contact slightly over to him.

Pointing to his own neck subconsciously causing you to hover your hand over your own neck. Right, right, that suffocation business would have left a mark for sure. You tested this thought by touching your skin lightly making your entire body wince from that pain. The test was then performed by stupidly touching multiple areas of your neck to ‘surprisingly’ react the exact same way. 

“Does it look bad?” You asked properly looking up to him mostly to show off your neck. He dramatically breathed in, nodding his head as his hand raised to rest below his chin inquisitively. The way this man reacted seriously confused him, he was caring but so sarcastic and cheeky in his reactions, it was giving you seriously mixed messages on what kind of person he was. “I’m supposed to work today too-” you mentioned basically out of nowhere, in all honesty, that was the least of your worries but a worry nonetheless

“Are you really thinking about that now?” He asked with genuine confusion in his voice

“I’m thinking about a lot of things right now, okay?!” You talked back to him

You were finally having enough with just sitting around uselessly, despite how much pain you were in, you got through to it and took a shaky stand. The prosthetic definitely felt better to the point you could put pressure on it without it feeling like it was going to break like all the hope you had from the week. Buddy whirred around you, it seemingly glad about what progress you made, but you didn’t feel the same happiness that it did.

“By the way, you’re not going to work”

“No I’m going to work,” you weakly protested beginning to limp off towards your minimal supply cupboard. You didn’t know how you were going to deal, but if you had to wear three scarves and jeans so be it, you didn’t care about how hot it could be, you just needed to get back into the routine.

“Think about your health right now, you definitely aren’t physically well and you’re getting emotionally unstable too-” he told you following you around the room “Modi, poukisa?” he added under his breath. What language was he even speaking? You wanted to be mad but now you were just curious again

“Look, who are you even? Why’d you save me up at the ruins?” You decided to ask with a sigh, turning back to face him to receive your answers.

You had to look up to reach his sight, being on the ground it was hard to tell, but this guy had to be a good half a foot taller than you - at least. Instinctively, you felt your shoulders roll back to try stand at least a tad bit taller to take yourself more seriously. Thinking about him more in these brief moments made it hard to decide on who this guy could possibly be, it was hard to read from most of his appearance due to his casual attire concealing most of his physicality.

“Alright, you can call me Baptiste, and if we want to put things simply, you encountered two men up there, a brute and an analyst, right?” You nodded at that beginning to understand “They’ve been after me for quite some time now. Literally following me across continents to try and get me back with them”

“Wait, why do they want you to go with them?” You started to feel the adrenaline pump inside of you at the revelation of all this information

“Look there’s nothing more I want to do than be completely honest with you, but a lot of information I give to you could put you in more danger,” okay maybe it wasn’t adrenaline but stress at the sound of the word ‘danger’

“Woah, woah, what danger?”

Baptiste clearly looked as if he wanted to tell you more information, but you think you could finally read something in his body language. Worry, that look of hopeless worry. You remember seeing that same look years ago, someone gave you that exact look and you never forgot it. The amount of difficulty there was to not falter in your composure was getting difficult, but you had to keep your emotions at some sense of security.

“You’ve caught yourself in something you shouldn't, mwen regret sa, this shouldn’t have happened,” he said trying to keep his eyes on you 

This was so much information to process; well, in reality, it really wasn’t a lot but it was as if all the pressure in the universe just crashed into you in record pace. You finally broke eye contact with him as you reach out to Buddy without even thinking about it. You hugged it for support, clenching it close to your chest to try and calm all of your thoughts. 

Everything seemed fake, it all really did. You found a dead body, discovered a letter directed towards a J-B.A; almost died twice within the span of ten minutes, passed out, was rescued by some person you’ve never met in your life, and there was no denying it after that stranger just told you he was connected to all of that. That letter, J-B.A, it had to of been this man right in front of you.

You felt the happiness within you drain as the little omnic in your arms provided you with some sort of emotional support. You were now basically caught within a web, this newly processed information, there was nowhere to go, you were stuck.

“What am I supposed to do now,” you said quietly, Buddy responding with a low, sad-sounding hum. A hand found itself resting on your shoulder, Baptiste was giving you that same reassuring grasp from earlier. You didn’t know how to respond, but you accepted his consolation. Things were changing so fast in your life it was damn near whiplash-inducing.

“It seems like I got you into this mess, I’m going to have to help you get through it. wasn’t it?” That got an emotionless sounding chuckle out of you

“I told Buddy not to give my name out to strangers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got super into writing this chapter and beginning the interactions between the reader and Baptiste, I write a lot of scripts for my drama class as well as passion projects - my apologies if my chapters seem to dialogue intense from now on ;-;
> 
> I asked my friends what they like most about being portrayed as a 'reader' in these types of stories, so I try to give them a lot of personality but leave parts of the 'character' up to interpretation to suit the needs of everyone who reads this story! ;0;
> 
> I already know I have to work on descriptive writing - but share your thoughts with me so I can improve this story and others I have been working on! Or just tell me how much of a snacc Baptiste is because I am so down for that too -w-


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhhhhhh so sorry for taking a month to get this out, I would of sooner but I had to finish the last few weeks of school for the year, I wrote a good chunk as soon as I published chapter 2 and I managed to get a huge chunk done tonight with a little help from listening to this song--https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lKuU9uXtEC8
> 
> I hope you enjoy the newest chapter <3

You’ve lived in Ilios all of your life, despite all of the hardships and fallouts experienced, you decided to stick through it and stay right where you were raised. Unfortunately, anything good that happens in your life gets disrupted and ends abruptly.

In this case, you were being taken away by a stranger with a mysterious background because you were now apparently a runaway from two guys who tried to brutally kill you. You couldn’t lie to yourself, this probably was the worst-case scenario for your life. What you wanted was a steady life doing what you enjoyed not being some refugee alongside someone with a hit on his head.

From what you gathered, this guy, Baptiste, was running from these two because of something that happened in the past between them, he was also some sort of medic if you had to guess based off how well he managed to patch you up with such precision and ease. He also seemed compassionate by the way he spoke and treated you, people don’t often sound concerned unless they were actually concerned.

As you went through your home scraping together essentials to take with you, Baptiste awkwardly picked up random items littered around the floor pretending to be interested. He was doing an awful job at being invested in a screwdriver but there really wasn’t anything else he could look for. No photos, books or even food to snack away at, seeing someone in your home that wasn’t an omnic made you realize how boring your lifestyle must have been to other people, at a glance you wouldn’t blame anyone really; it’s just that you never had a reason to make your place look nice.

Dwelling alone to your thoughts, it didn’t even make it to your brain that you were done packing, not like there was much. Some clothes, a few parts that weren’t common to find and Buddy’s docking station really were the only things you had to bring. Content with what you had, you stood beside him waiting for his attention to be brought back to you. His head turned ever so slightly to face you, a small smile on his lips, his posture straightening back out.

“So, what do we do now?” You asked clicking the fingers on your right hand, your drone responding to it immediately “We just hightail outta here?”

“Wi,” he nodded “we’ll go by boat and head to the airport, I haven’t decided which country to go to yet, you can decide if you’d like,” he gave you a brighter smile whilst you gave him a frown

“Wait we’re leaving the country?” He nodded again “I’ve never been anywhere else before, I haven’t even gone on a plane before,” you stammered, thoughts rushing through your head on how serious this guy must be wanted for

“Well then, it’s your lucky day,” he said happily turning his heel and making his way to the exit. 

You shook your head to get your thoughts back in order as you complied by following him at a slight distance. Carrying Buddy in your arms gave you some sort of comfort at this important revelation, moving away from your hometown, let alone your home country was really never a thought you could ever imagine obtaining. Your omnic sensing your distress begun to heat itself up, something it could do by loading several of its protocols at once without ever opening a single one. Regardless of you telling it that it was dangerous to do so several times, it would still do it. Petting its head made it let out a small whirring sound of acceptance, it never ceases to place a smile upon your face.

Reaching the small mountain cart, you held it close to your chest as you squeeze your way through the doors to uncomfortably stand amongst a few dozen other people. To get the ever so fear-inducing position of standing right in front of the door truly was a blessing. The cart made its slow descent giving you a long time to take in the view for the last time in possibly forever. It was depressing in all honesty, you were going to miss the beautiful architecture, the vast culture and especially the ruins. The more you think about it the more you realize how much your life revolves around specifically living here.

Forgotten in the back of your mind was a specific set of times and locations where the cart usually stalled or a specific bump was, being deep in thought really didn’t help with remembering such facts as it rolled over a particularly large bump. Not being able to use your arms to stabilize yourself, you attempt to ground yourself with your feet by shifting them with whatever little ground room you had left. Rolling your shoulders back you go to rest your back on the door really underestimating where you were standing.

Instead of your back falling alongside the door, you fell back onto one of Baptiste’s arms that you assume were out to balance himself. His body moved to rest onto your own to serve as a balance while you did the same to him. You kept your eyes averted down onto Buddy who whirred quietly, its face showing a happy emoticon as it saw your expression. He was smiling down at you passing it off as a normal situation, though oddly enough he didn’t seem to change his position or posture.

Being comfortably uncomfortable, there was nothing better than being able to leave the cart. As the doors opened you left so quickly that you almost tripped out of it, even if that did happen, it was fine by you. As he continued to lead the way in his usual mood, you again sauntered behind him beginning to feel your limp. Walking through the town for the last time really kicked you in the gut, you never really even spent much free time here in the first place, but it still began to hit you hard.

“Keep on heading towards the dock, I’ll catch up with you,” Baptiste said snapping you out of your thoughts. He wanted you to walk ahead? Like that didn’t seem suspicious in the slightest - especially since you didn’t know him well at all

“Fine, fine,” you sighed watching him head off in the other direction, he gave you a reassuring smile and a quick two-finger salute. You tightened your grip on Buddy to resist yourself in giving him a reaction, the bot whirring quietly as you began to walk off.

You were mentally screaming at this point, all these mixed emotions really weren’t doing that well on your psyche, physically and mentally you were getting exhausted and you haven't even done much today. You began a descent of stairs carved alongside the great white wall that held ilios above ground, every step you had to put pressure on one leg that had a bandaged open wound, then every other step it was pressure on a barely held together prosthetic. For each dozen or so steps you would mutter a different curse word to keep yourself from thinking about everything - especially how many stairs there were.

An absolute slog - sloggy slog slogith that’s what it was. You sighed deeply as the last dozen steps were coming up, if life were fair then they’d make outside escalators far more commonplace. Buddy gave you yet another reassuring whir which was getting rather common funnily enough. They hovered down lower to your feet, you think it was a way to tell you that it’ll be alright and look how close you were, but your impulses kind of wanted to kick it. Too bad you loved them too much despite their inability to understand a lot about life.

Though it felt like an eternity thanks to the stairs, Baptiste called out your name from the top of the stairs. Seeing how much faster he was going down the stairs really gave you the urge to punch the guy, but he was carrying two reusable cups with an all too familiar design imprinted on them. Kofi Aromo, you really were going to miss that place even if no one paid you any attention there in the first place.

“I hope you like coffee,” he said handing you over a cup to which you nodded a little bit. It’s hard not to like the stuff when you had to work and smell it all day. The exchange was fast as he began walking off towards the doc leaving you to yet again trail slightly behind him. 

You took a small sip of the drink tasting how incredibly sweet it was, it wasn’t sweet as in it something like a mocha where it was part chocolate, no it was like he put ten sugar packs in the thing. But since he at least put in the heart to actually go and buy you one, you continued to drink it anyway. You always thought you could tell what type of person someone was by the way they had their coffee, so basically, in conclusion, this guy was beyond the realms of puzzling.

He continued to lead you towards the dock, that of which you never really visited, you recall going here often as a child but not much since. It was nostalgic really passing by the pillars you used to sit at as you watched the boats pull in and out of the harbor, the cobble pathway that leads to the beautifully painted boardwalk, not to mention that familiar smell of the salty water flooding all of your senses. Part of you really wanted to go back to that nostalgic time but you were about to leave that all behind and emerge into a crazy new part of your life.

That part of your life with this confusing mess; that mess of which was leading you to a small harbored boat. It was a little one but there was enough room for the two of you and the driver who was just paid for the short hire session. It was going to be an extremely painfully awkward ride as you chose that sitting opposite him was going to be somewhat more tolerable for your emotions than beside him.

Seeing it now, Baptiste was still smiling, the only time you saw him without it was when he was confused. For goodness sake he was patching up your leg that was heavily damaged he still smiled. Should you be concerned that he was happy during your injury or glad that he was probably trying to lighten the mood. Every action he took in this short span of time really perplexed you, you couldn’t read his emotions and you couldn’t make sense of a lot of what he’s even told you thus far.

“So do you wanna talk, or do you prefer to just keep staring?” He said breaking your train of thought. You cocked your eyebrow to him at that before looking away out of the ocean avoiding his look entirely. “You’re really good at the whole avoiding me thing, aye?”

“Sorry I zone out a lot, you must be very boring,” you said with a glimpse of a smirk which he retaliated by resting a hand to his chest and doing the fakest look of hurt you’ve ever seen followed by a dramatic gasp

“Oh my - my feelings are so hurt, I don’t think I could ever recover from that one,” his overly dramatic facial expressions really helped emphasize his stupid point gaining an eye roll from you before the scenery caught your attention again.

Baptiste rested his elbows on his knees and his hands against his cheeks as he looked out at the view with you, a warm smile upon his face. The calming waters rolling slowly along with the boat gently led you to your destination, it was very therapeutic the way everything in the immediate environment harmonized together. You eyes would avert on occasion to look at him for a good moment, he looked really at peace for someone on the run. You concluded it must be a long term thing, he’s probably been like this for years on end that he would have such an attitude.

People with such a positive attitude on damn near anything are always hiding the biggest secrets, or that’s what you thought in the current moment to make any sense out of this guy. The way his eyes literally seemed to glisten from the water’s reflection really emphasized your personal point a lot. After all, self-vindication was how you got by most of the time.

Well the more you just provide more proof for your own theories and assumption the more you should consider just asking, but you did know this person for two days and whatever his backstory was it was more than likely very serious and hefty. If he has intentions of keeping you safe from whatever organization is on his tail, time would have to be on your side. Besides, not like this guy knew much about you either so you were both in the same literal and metaphorical boat.

You were beginning to feel actual relaxation in your shoulders as the now silent trip continued on without any problems. Buddy was gently resting on your lap within sleep mode, Baptiste was still fixated on the scenery and you weren’t really focusing on anything at all. Who knew the best way to relax was not having any weight burdening on your shoulders, it was too simple to be effective but alas it was.

The last time you felt this sort of calming relaxation must have been at that same time period from your last memory, just sitting on a boat with your father as you would go fishing once a month during the spring/summer time of the year. Zero of the times you went out had you actually caught something but the time was spent more on talking to him about your made-up stories and recent stupid experiences. It was nice. Nothing special by any means, but special.

“Looks like it’ll only be another few minutes,” Baptiste mentioned rudely snapping you out of your thoughts, changing your light smile to a moody pout managed to garner an eye roll from him “Mwen regret sa, I didn’t notice you were in the middle of your important work”

“I was thank you, reminiscing takes a lot of brainpower, y’know,” you replied sarcastically to which he nodded

“You must have a lot of memories here, I won’t blame you for that. Though, once we leave the country, we will have so many more opportunities to make new memories that you could never have experienced here,” he said with the return of his charming smile “hmm we still haven’t even decided where to go”

“You said I got to decide, right?” You asked beginning to activate Buddy into its active mode

“Wi, but if I were to make some suggestions, try to choose a place that’s nothing like here, so nothing in Europe or near the ocean”

“I thought it was my choice, what if I wanted to go to France or England?”

“Come on, live a little, experience something you haven’t before,” he brought up the point as the boat docked at your arrival destination, the view of the airport was just barely in site, just looking at it gave you the sinking feeling that this truly was the last moment you would be here for quite some time.

He definitely was right, you were going to choose something a great distance from here, if it was a country that could give you any reminder of Greece you would omit it from your mind entirely. This was the start of something new, albeit a new that you aren’t prepared for, but something new all the same. If leaving gave you so many conflicting feelings, then you certainly didn’t want to regret every moment of your life in a new environment. This was the start of something new, after all, so your life was going to change completely just as if it were a brand new one. 

This was the single decision that was going to start the chain of events of your new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly can't wait to get chapter 4 done, this was mostly just a way to lead up to the big move and to get a few little moments in with the main man.
> 
> I managed to get in a few hours of gaming this month, I'm hoping to get my Baptiste game time up to the very top with my over mains, technically I'm pretty bad at playing him but just seeing the way he says the hello command is enough for me to put in the hours ;w;
> 
> plusvampirebaptisteisjusteverything
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope this chapter could possibly be worth the wait, now I'm off to sleep only to wake up to notice all the grammatical errors I prolly made, have a great day!


End file.
